Barley
Barley is a Brawler with low health. He has a unique type of Attack in which he throws bottles of harmful liquid that covers the ground and deals damage to enemies standing on it over time. His Super is very similar, but it can cover a much larger area. His first star power, Medical Use heals himself for 300 health when he throws his bottle, but not with his super. His second star power, Extra Noxious adds 140 damage per second to his main attack. You can unlock Barley and his wizard skin for free by linking your game to your Supercell ID. Attack: Undiluted Barley throws a bottle of liquid that shatters and deals damage to enemy Brawlers who are standing in the area that the liquid covers. The damage can hit twice if the enemy remains standing on the liquid. After a short time, the liquid disappears. Super: Last Call He throws several bottles of flaming liquid that covers a very large area and deals damage over time. It is mechanically very similar to Barley's main attack; the damage can hit multiple times if the enemy remains standing on the liquid, and after a short time, the liquid disappears. Star Powers Medical Use Whenever Barley throws a bottle from his main attack, he regains 300 health. This effect does not apply to his Super. Extra Noxious His main attack's damage is increased by 15%, for a total of 1092 damage per second. This effect does not apply to his Super. Tips *Like Dynamike, his attacks are thrown, giving him the ability to attack over walls. A good strategy is to attack from behind walls. *Barley's Attack makes it possible to discourage enemy movement through certain paths. Take advantage of this to keep enemies out of critical areas of the map, such as the mine in Gem Grab. *Barley's Super can deal more damage if an enemy Brawler is unable to get out of the liquid quickly. Try to aim the Super to have it land with the enemy Brawler standing in the middle or trapped against a wall. *Combining Barley's Super with Spike's can deal huge damage to enemy Brawlers trapped by both. Spike's Super slows the enemy's movement speed, hindering escape, while Barley's does damage. *Barley is a menace in Duo Showdown if he is paired with a good tank, such as El Primo. Just follow your partner around and use Barley’s attack to damage opponents while the tank finishes them off. *When you autofire with Barley you don't always get the shot off. A good way to get shots of is to aim the bottle or the fireball in the area the enemy is moving towards. Also, Barley's attacks last for two ticks, if you aim the shot towards enemy movement then they will take the damage twice. *Barley is a great Siege Brawler mainly because he is a control Brawler, excellent at area denial. He forces the enemy team's Brawlers back so that his team can get the bolts. *Barley can be effective in Heist, if used correctly. You can normally deal damage to opponents, and when you've charged up your Super, crawl to the enemy's safe with the bushes, and target your Super on it. It will deal decent damage to the safe. History *16/8/17: **Barley's main attack and Super damage were increased to 140 (from 120) per tick. **Main attack bottles fly 16% faster. **Super bottles fly 8% faster. *1/9/17: **Barley's rarity was changed to Rare from Super Rare. *5/10/17: **Barley's Super damage was decreased to 120 damage (from 140). *7/12/17: **The health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. **Barley's Super now generates 33% less charge towards the next Super (120 → 80). *16/1/18: **Barley's main attack projectile speed was decreased by 15%. **His Star Power healing was increased to 200 (from 100). *21/3/18: **Barley's projectile speed boost was increased to 14% (from 9%). *23/3/18: **Barley's main attack projectile speed was increased by 6%. *9/4/18: **Barley’'s main attack projectile speed was increased by 20%. *21/5/18: **Barley's main attack damage was increased to 600 (from 560) per tick. *5/12/18: **Barley was remodeled, and the Wizard Barley skin was released. *29/1/19: **Barley's Star Power Healing was increased to 300 (from 200). **His main attack damage was increased to 640 (from 600). **His Super damage per second was increased to 640 (from 480). **When throwing the Super close to Barley the spread of the bottles is now much larger. ***The damage from the Super's different bottles does not stack anymore. *27/2/19: **Barley's main attack and Super damage per second was increased to 680 (from 640). *15/4/19: **Golden Barley's bottles turned golden. *1/6/19: **The Bakesale Barley skin was added. *14/6/19: **The Maple Barley skin was added. *17/7/19: **Barley's Star Power Extra Noxious was added. Skins